La Ultima Nota del Verano
by KeniaCandy
Summary: El verano tiene muchas aventuras para Candy.  Amor, dolor, felicidad son unas de las pocas cosas que vivira en el verano que cambiara su vida para siempre!
1. Chapter 1

La Última Nota del Verano

Era un verano común para todo el mundo pero no para ella. Era la primera vez después de tres años que vería a su papa después de que el se había ido de su casa, ya que sus padres se habían divorciado. Tenía dieciocho años y era muy cerrada con el mundo desde el divorcio de sus padres. Tenía el cabello largo y sus caireles rubios caían en una cascada haciendo juego con las hermosas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos. Su pequeña y respingada nariz llena de pecas le daba un tono muy inocente y su pequeña boca rosa en forma de corazón. Sus largas pestañas chinas le daban un toque vivo a su piel blanca. Era alta y tenia buen cuerpo pero eso le daba igual a ella. Estaba sentada en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de su madre quien manejaba feliz con un niño de ocho años junto a ella.

Jimmy- Ya llegamos?

Jimmy tenia el cabello rubio con un poco de castaño y ojos azules

Phauna- Ya casi, hijo se que estas emocionado pero tranquilo. Que tal tu hija? Estas emocionada por ver a tu papa?

Decía una mujer alta con el cabello como el de Jimmy pero largo y ondulado. Sus ojos eran como los de Candy pero reflejaban algo diferente. No tenia pecas pero si un lunar junto a sus labios del lado derecho.

Candy solo se limito a abrir la ventana y ver el paisaje que Miami tenia.

Phauna- Tomare eso como un si

Jimmy- Como crees que nos reciba papa mami?

Phauna- Debe de estar muy emocionado

Jimmy- eso crees? La verdad es que estoy nervioso.

Candy- Jimmy cállate yo se que papa va a estar feliz ok.

Jimmy- SI tu lo dices

Phauna- Bueno ya mejor duerman un ratito que todavía nos falta llegar

Candy- Lo que me gustaría mas es regresar a New York y quedarme en lugar de estar aquí

Phauna- Hija es tu papa y te guste o no tienes que pasar tiempo con el

Candy- Yo te defiendo que no ves lo que hizo?

Jimmy- El rencor no es buen para nadie hermanita

Candy- A ti nadie te habla gusano

Phauna- No le hables así a tu hermano

Candy- Bien

El transcurso del camino nadie durmió. Jimmy comió tantas galletas como pudo y Candy solo abría y cerraba la ventana como distracción antes de llegar a su nueva aventura.

Phauna- Wow…se ve que la iglesia sufrió mucho

La iglesia del lugar estaba totalmente destruida y por lo que habían escuchado había sido por un incendio.

Recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar a una casa de color azul de dos pisos. Era una casa de verano llena de conchitas adornándola y estaba junto a la playa.

Jimmy salto fuera de la camioneta y corrió.

Jimmy- PAPA!

Un señor alto con un pecho ancho y bien formado estaba parado en el balcón de la casa. Sus ojos azules transmitían seguridad y compasión. Su cabello rubio llegaba a los hombros y estaba un poco despeinado.

Albert- Jimmy- Abrazando a su hijo quien se había aventado a sus brazos- como estas campeón

Jimmy- BIEN! Wow..vives en la playa? Que genial papa- corriendo hacia el mar

Phauna- Hola Albert- sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su ex marido

Albert- Hola Phauna, como has estado?

Phauna- Bien gracias

Candy estaba parada enfrente de la casa viendo la escena y preguntándose muchas cosas. Daba pequeños pasos hacia sus padres y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Albert – Oh mira me olvidaba que teníamos dos hijos- sonriendo sarcásticamente- Hola princesa- mientras trataba de abrazar a su hija

Candy no dijo nada solo evito los brazos de su padre y corrió al mar donde su hermano estaba.

Albert- me alegra verte también- murmurando

Phauna- Dale tiempo Albert

Albert- Todo estará bien vete tranquila

Phauna- Lo se pero podríamos pretender que todo es bueno

Albert- No Phauna, me temo que no

Phauna- Pero les estamos haciendo tanto daño…

Albert- Y por eso no lo haremos- sonriendo

Phauna- Sabes que fue aceptada en Julliard verdad?

Albert- Eso es fantástico!

Phauna- No acepto…dice que no ira a la universidad

Albert- Eso lo veremos- con una mirada desafiante

….

Candy había caminado hacia Jimmy

Candy- Luego vengo

Jimmy- Adonde vas? Acabamos de llegar!

Candy- Ya se!- sin voltear adonde estaba su hermano

Candy camino hasta llegar a la multitud de gente que le veían raro. Tal vez era su ropa o su cabello, bueno a ella no le importaba. Estaba usando una blusa blanda con un sueter negro y su cabello estaba recogido por una trenza. Sus skinny jeans estaban rotos y sus botas negras hacían buen juego.

Candy- Creo que estoy vestida para algo frio no para la playa- mientras se quitaba el suéter- Veamos que me trae Miami

Candy había visto a toda la gente y le pareció un buen lugar para vivir asi que decidió divertirse un poco. Llego a la pequeña cafetería de la playa y ordeno una malteada.

Candy- Me puede dar una malteada de fresa por favor?

Señorita Pony- Claro que tamaño?

Candy- Mediano por favor

Senorita Pony- Aquí esta- dándole la malteada

Candy- Gracias- caminando pensando en sus papas

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos chavos estaban jugando volleyball y uno estaba a punto de salvar a su equipo aventándose adonde estaba Candy. El chico había caído sobre Candy haciendo que su malteada se cayera encima de su playera.

Candy- No puede ser- aventando el vaso

Terry- Lo siento mucho, si quieres te compro una playera- sonriendo sarcásticamente y dándole la mano para ayudar a que se parara

Candy- Ni aunque fuera pobre te lo aceptaría pero gracias- parándose por si misma e ignorando la mano

Terry- Bueno deberías aceptar ya que tienes a la persona mas guapa del universo sin camisa

Candy- HA HA que bueno que tienes una gran autoestima pero ya dije que no gracias Y adiós- caminando y tratando de limpiar su playera

Terry había corrido hacia Candy

Terry- En serio lo siento

Candy- Que no ya pasamos por esto?

Terry- No se como disculparme, pero deberías aceptar mi propuesta. Cualquier mujer en Miami lo haría

Candy- Pues quédate con tu cualquiera arrogante

Terry- No pecosa ahora me escuchas

Candy- Ni siquiera te conozco déjame en paz

Terry- Pero nos podremos conocer pecosita

Candy- Ósea quien te crees, en serio engreído y acosador

Terry- Y tu una grosera

Candy- Pues sere grosera pero me da igual lo que pienses

Terry- Si no tuvieras unos ojos tan hermosos te habría..

Candy- Me habrías que? Eh?- con mirada desafiante

Terry solo se quedo callado mientras veía a Candy fijamente a los ojos

Susana- Terry bebe vamos a jugar- dijo una mujer de la edad de Candy con el cabello en capas, lacio, y rubio. Tenia ojos grandes color azul zafiro y una nariz recta. Su cuerpo bien definido era expuesto por un bikini blanco.

Candy- Bueno es genial saber que un engreído acosador tiene novia, suerte adiós!

Terry- Hay pecosa…..eres diferente

Susana- Que dijiste?

Terry- Nada Susana

Anthony- Vamos Terry tenemos que practicar!

Annie- Si Terry ya van a llegar las finales!

Terry- Voy!- corriendo hacia la cancha de volley dejando a Susana viendo fijamente a Candy mientras se alejaba

…

Phauna- Te amo pórtate bien mi amor- besando a Jimmy en la frente quien estaba afuera de la camioneta

Jimmy- Yo también mami cuidate mucho por favor

Phauna- Tu también mi cielo, dile a tu hermana que la amo y cuídala también esta bien

Jimmy- Ok mami nos vemos- viendo como su mama arrancaba

Phauna- Adios Albert

Albert- Adios Phauna, cuidado en el camino

Phauna- gracias- alejándose

….

Candy había caminado hasta un puesto en la feria que estaba en el puente de la playa. Seguia pensando en ese muchacho de ojos azul verdoso con cabello castaño largo y sedoso o eso se pudo imaginar.

Candy- Que guapo es..esos ojos son tan tan…hermosos NO Candy que estas pensando! No te puede gustar ese engreído acosador!- mientras revisaba algunas playeras

Karen- Creo que no encontraras nada aquí- sonriendo

Candy- Porque lo dices?- contestando a la chica con ojos color violeta y cabello rojo ondulado

Karen- Tu estilo, ven conozco un buen lugar para ti- jalando a Candy

Candy- Espera!

Karen- Ven esta muy cerca- llegando a una tiendita con ropa tipo punk- lo ves

Candy- Wow…gracias pero no tengo mucho dinero

Karen- No es necesario- tomando una blusa y metiéndola a su bolsa

Candy- No No No!- sacando la blusa de la bolsa de Karen

Karen- Que? es muy fácil andale no seas aguafiestas! – tomando la blusa otra vez y metiéndola en su bolsa

Candy- No soy aguafiestas pero…ya me cacharon una vez haciéndolo!

Karen- Wow! Record mundial! – riendo y dejando la blusa en su lugar

Candy- Bien..mientras tomaba una blusa y pagaba por ella

Karen- Creo que me divertiré contigo- sonriendo

Candy se había cambiado su playera y Karen y ella habían caminado hasta el final del muelle y se habían sentado un rato.

Karen- Entonces vives en New York huh

Candy- Si pero naci en Chicago…después de que mis papas se divorciaron mi papa se vino a vivir a Miami y mi mama, mi hermanito y yo nos fuimos a New York…ahí conoció a su "prometido"

Karen- Wow que aventura ehhh- moviendo las manos rápidamente

Candy- Y tu?

Karen- Yo no vivo con mis papas….estan divorciados pero no me llama la atención..vivo con mi novio Neal

Candy- Y como es vivir asi?

Karen- Es cool…bueno pero en serio tienes que conocerlo es fantástico!

Candy- Supongo..si tu lo dices

Karen- Ven vamos!

Candy- bueno…..

Habian caminado hasta que llegaron a un show de fuego. Habia tres muchachos haciendo malabares con pelotas de fuego.

Karen- Es el- señalando a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos avellana

Candy – oh….que bien lo hacen

Karen- Verdad que siii!

Despues del show Candy, Karen, y Neil habían caminado hasta la pequeña feria otra vez. Estaban jugando mientras un grupo de amigos los veian pero uno especialmente no dejaba de ver a Candy.

Anthony- Woooooo! Terry estas?

Terry- eh? Que?

Anthony- Amigo estas en otro mundo que te pasa!

Terry- Nada solo pienso

Anthony- en que?

Terry- No seas chismoso- aventando a su amigo que solo reia y tomaba un poco de soda.

Terry pensaba mucho en Candy- Hay pecosa…que será..tus ojos tan..brillosos y verdes..tu cabello tan largo y rubio..o tu manera de defenderte..sin duda eres diferente

Susana- Hey hey! Deja de verla ok! Hoy estas conmigo no con ella

Terry- Tu y yo no tenemos nada Susana solo eres…una "amiga"

Susana- Como quieres- caminando indignada

Anthony- Ufff amigo ahora si te la aplico!

Terry- Si..

Neal- Hey hey! Bola de tontines!- aventando a Anthony

Anthony- Que te pasa Neal?

Neal- Nada! Solo que me abandonaron!

Terry- Calmate mira como estas

Neal- Ya se como estoy! No me toques Grandchester que todo es tu culpa!-alejandose mientras llegaba a Candy y Karen y besaba a Karen con necesidad

Candy y Terry se habían quedado con mirada fija. Exploraban cada cachito de su alma y exploraban todo su ser.

Terry estaba apunto de acercarse pero Candy se había ido.

Karen- HEY CANDY VAMONOS!- Candy empezó a correr, no sin antes darle una mirada a Terry

Terry- Adios pecosa- murmurando

Patty- Hermano, quien es pecosa?- dijo una chica de lentes y pelo cortito con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos color miel le daban un toque de dulzura ya que eran angelicales.

Terry- Nadie Patty vámonos

Patty -Oye yo no me quiero ir!

Terry- Pues mal por ti porque nos vamos- jalando a Patty

….

Bueno ojala que les guste la historia. Por favor dejan reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

La Ultima Nota del Verano

Candy, Karen, y Neal habían caminado hasta el principio de las olas donde se sentaron bajo en muelle y prendieron una fogata.

Candy- Hace mucho frio

Karen- que la nena ya se quiere ir a su casita?- burlándose de Candy

Candy- Callate- aventándole un poco de arena

Neal- Candy puedes traerme otro vaso?- alzando su vaso lleno de hielos

Candy- Hay algo malo con tus piernas?- alzando una ceja

Karen- Tranquilo- dándole un beso y parándose para traerle mas a su novio

Neal se había parado y se había sentado junto a Candy

Neal- Asi que la princesa de New York también tiene su carácter ehh- acercándose al cuello de Candy

Candy- Ok estas muy tomado alejate- aventándolo

Karen solo veía la escena mientras servía cerveza en el vaso

Neal- No princesa ven- jalando a Candy y sentándola en sus piernas abrazándola y tratando de besarla

Candy- Te dije que me dejaras- pegándole a Neal en la cara y aventándolo para pararse- No vuelvas a tocarme o acercarte a mi – caminando poniéndose su sueter

…..

Jimmy- Wow papa!- entrando a una habitación con muchos vitrales- tu los hiciste?

Albert- todos hijo pero tu hermana ya no quiere ayudarme asi que…tendre que dejarlo

Jimmy- YO TE AYUDO! Lo hare sin que me pagues! Es genial- sonriendo y tocando las piezas

Albert- Muy bien porque necesito un asistente

Jimmy- es bueno hacer negocios contigo

Albert- Igual campeón- tocándole la cabeza a su hijo- quieres cenar?

Jimmy- Galletas por favor

Albert- Muy bien señor! -haciéndole cosquillas a Jimmy y cargándolo a la cocina

Jimmy- Te extrañe mucho papa

Albert- Y yo a ti hijo- sirviéndole leche para acompañar sus galletas – Corre que ya es hora de dormir

Jimmy- Crees que llegue pronto?

Albert- Mas le vale- sonriendo con preocupación

Jimmy- Ella estará bien

Albert- Eso espero hijo pero bueno a lavarse los dientes y a dormir!

Jimmy- hayyy papa!- con puchero- no quiero

Albert- mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer y necesito que descanses ok soldado!

Jimmy- Si señor- haciendo un saludo para después correr a su cuarto

Albert se sento en su piano y empezó a tocar una melodía suave mientras escribía notas musicales.

Candy entro a su casa aventando su bolsa y dejándose caer en el piso

Albert- Veo que ya te dignaste a regresar- sin verla

Candy- No creo que te deba dar cuentas, tengo sueno adiós- entrando a la puerta enfrente de ella y saliendo para después ver a su padre

Albert solo apunto a otra puerta y ella solo rodo los ojos y camino hasta ella. El solo siguió tocando. Candy entro a su nueva habitación que era muy pequeña y trato de cambiarse.

Jimmy- EWWW! Antes de que vomite y me quede ciego creo que deberías saber que estoy aquí!

Candy- Que haces aquí? Salte de mi habitación!

Jimmy- Es mi habitación también! No me puedes sacar loca

Candy- Que dijiste?

Jimmy- Loca loca loca! Grosera! Papa siempre se quiere acercar a ti y tu solo te vas….quiero que se lleven bien Candy..No quiero volver a perderlo

Candy se había acercado a la cama de su hermano y se sento

Candy- No lo perderas Jimmy. Que no te diste cuentas como te saludo? Su expresión y su sonrisa? No lo perderemos otra vez

Jimmy- Lo prometes?- viendo fijamente a su hermana

Candy- Lo prometo

Jimmy- ok- abrazando a su hermana quien le devolvía el abrazo

Candy- Bueno, no te quiero dejar ciego asi que voy al baño a cambiarme-saliendo de la habitación

Candy estaba viendo las fotos del corredor. Eran fotos de ella y su hermano sonriendo junto a su padre. Tocaba cada foto hasta que vio una en particular. Era ella tocando el piano cuando tenia la edad de su hermano. Solo desvió la mirada y siguió su camino

Albert seguía tocando hasta que se percato de que su hija estaba parada frente a el.

Albert- Si quieres vivir bajo mi techo tendras que seguir mis reglas

Candy- Y quien dijo que quiero vivir aquí?

Albert- Lo estas haciendo mas difícil! Es la una de la madrugada y mira como estas? Acabas de llegar oliendo a alcohol como no quieres que me preocupe!

Candy- Si quieres me voy y dejo tu burbuja sola para que el señor padre no se preocupe!

Albert- No es eso Candice y lo sabes muy bien! Te quiero hija y necesito que entiendas

Candy- Papa ….no quiero entender nada dejame sola!

Albert- NO! Quiero lo mejor…tu madre me dijo que no iras a Julliard

Candy- No quiero volver a tocar- desviando la mirada

Albert- estas cometiendo un grabe error…es lo que mas amas en la vida!

Candy- Todos cometemos errores..tu y mama cometieron un error y ahora estamos pagando por ello! Tu cometiste el error de abandonarnos! Y dices que somos lo que mas amas en la vida…poco hombre

Albert- CALLATE! – alzando la mano pero bajándola- Candice todos cometemos errores y me arrepiento pero no quiero que por las decisiones que tu madre y yo tomamos tu hagas esto con tu sueno

Candy- CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE NO TODO ES SOBRE USTEDES UGHHH!- caminando a su habitación pero al escuchar la canción nuevamente regreso y cerro la pequeña línea de las teclas- Vas a tocar? Porque si lo vas a hacer dormiré afuera en la arena- con mirada desafiante

Jimmy- Candy? Papa?

Albert- Tranquilo Jimmy todo esta bien

Candy- No te preocupes Jimmy…ya voy..

Jimmy cerro la puerta y se fue a acostar

Albert- dejare de tocar

Candy- perfecto, asi todos ganamos- haciendo señales con sus manos y mirando a su padre con odio mientras se volteaba para entrar a su cuarto

Albert solo murmuro- perdón hija…- aventando las hojas de su canción al piso y caminando a su habitación

…

La siguiente mañana Candy se había levantado y se arreglo para salir nuevamente. Vio que afuera estaba su padre y su hermanito asi que se apresuro.

Albert- Buenos días princesa hice el desayuno! Hice tocino con…

Candy solo había salido de la casa azotando las dos puertas y caminando rápido sin decir una palabra

Jimmy- Vegetariana papa

Albert- que? Desde cuando?

Jimmy- desde el año pasado – despreocupadamente y comiendo un poco de su huevo- es ridículo

Albert- Bueno – alzando los hombros y sentándose a comer

Candy camino hasta la orilla del mar y vio a un mapache comiendo algo blando.

Senorita Pony- Pobres tortuguitas…

Candy- eh? Tortugas?

Senorita Pony- Si, los mapaches se comen los huevos….

Candy- No puede ser…tengo que detenerlo- corriendo hacia el nido de huevos de tortuga- shuuu shuuuu! –aventandole arena al mapache que se asusto y se fue

Senorita Pony- Mi nina …tenemos que protegerlos

Candy- Esta bien

Candy se quedo sola y entonces hizo su experimento. Recogió varias cosas que incluían platos, un cochecito de compras, cubetas, escobas etc. Hizo una pequeña barrera de protección sobre el nido.

Jimmy se acerco a las escaleras y observo a su hermana

Jimmy- que hace?- abriendo los ojos como platos mientras hacia un cara chusca

Albert- No lo se hijo….no me preguntes

Jimmy- cada dia esta mas loca

Albert- vamos- bajando las escaleras – HIJA!

Candy- ash ahora que quiere…

Albert – que haces?

Candy- protejo a las tortugas

Albert- con basura?

Candy solo se volteo y le dio una mirada fría

Albert- Digo es muy bonita

Candy- Papa no trates de arreglarlo y mejor vete esta bien

Albert- Mejor vamos adentro y llamaremos al acuario esta bien

Candy- No tenemos el numero

Albert- Como sabes?

Candy- papa por favor..el numero del acuario?

Albert- conozco a varias personas- sonriendo

Candy- bueno vamos- corriendo con dificultad a la casa

Jimmy- estas loca

Candy- No me lo tienes que decir moco

Jimmy- No me digas moco!

Candy entro y tomo el teléfono mientras esperaba a su papa

Candy- el teléfono papa

Albert- Toma- dándole una tarjetita

Candy marco el numero rápidamente

Candy- Bueno? Quiero notificar un nido de tortuga afuera de mi casa- alzo la mirada y vio a su papa sonriendo raramente- que?

Albert- Dijiste mi casa hija!

Candy- Y?

Albert- me da gusto

Candy- Deja de sonreir que das miedo- volteándose mientras seguía hablando por teléfono- si si gracias

Albert- Mi sonrisa? Bueno..- caminando afuera adonde estaba su hijo

Candy- listo me largo- bajando las escaleras

Albert- que dijeron?

Candy- que enviaran a alguien!

Albert- Mi sonrisa da miedo?

Jimmy- No lo se, deja ver- sonriendo

Albert sonrio y Jimmy solo puso cara de miedo.

Jimmy- un poco..creo que deberías enseñar los dientes

Albert- bueno- sonriendo ensenando los dientes y tratando de sobar sus pómulos

….

Candy camino mucho hasta que llego a unos pequeños puestos de libros. Compro uno sobre tortugas asi que camino un poco mas hasta llegar a una cafetería y se sento afuera.

Candy- Bueno un lugar es un lugar- sentándose y concentrándose en su libro

En la esquina dos chicos se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Candy pero uno en especial.

Anthony- Terry? Woooo! Desde ayer estas muy distraído amigo

Terry- Eh que?

Anthony- Eh?- viendo a Candy- No No No No! No antes del campionato amigo!

Terry- Que tiene de malo?

Anthony- Eh como que que tiene de malo? Te desconcentras amigo!

Terry- Eso es mentira

Anthony- No lo es! Trabajar en el taller contigo es demasiado y ahora quieres que te ayude a conquistar a una rubia bonita

Terry- Nunca te pedi tu ayuda amigo- sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento

Anthony- Terry! Heyy no amigooo!- tapandose la cara y haciendose el muerto

Terry se había acercado sigilosamente a Candy

Terry- Asi que nos volvemos a encontrar pecosita

Candy- eh?- levantando la vista- Ah es el engreído acosador…bien te queda el nombre ehhh sabia que me acosabas

Terry- Mas bien eres tu la que me acosa

Candy- Me lo dice el "personaje mas hermoso y guapo del mundo?"- levantando una ceja haciendo que Terry sonriera sinceramente

Terry- Esta bien me retracto..fui un engreído

Candy- No fuiste…eres

Terry- Esta bien ya te pedi perdón y solo fue porque tienes una sonrisa tan…bonita- sonriendo

Candy- Ahorrate tus discursos ok..me voy- levantándose

Terry- Nos volveremos a ver pecosa ya lo veras

Candy rodando los ojos- como quieres

Terry- Si es asi….como te llamas?

Candy- eres un extraño asi que adiós

Terry- Me llamo Terry- sin dejar pasar a la rubia

Candy- ash…que no te puedes mover?

Terry- No hasta que me digas tu nombre

Candy- Me llamo Candy

Terry- Un nombre prefecto para alguien tan pecoso pero hermoso como tu

Candy solo se sonrojo y salió diciendo un silencioso adiós.

Terry- Candy…..- sonriendo mientras su amigo se acercaba

Anthony- wow…jamás había visto a alguna chica hacer eso contigo

Terry- Ella es diferente

Anthony- Y Susana?

Terry- Ya te dije que solo es una amiga

Anthony- Pues yo no se lo que significa amiga en tu mundo

Terry- Vámonos- ignorando el comentario de Anthony- Bueno? Hola Patty…

Anthony- Pasamela!

Terry-shhhh! No aqui no esta Stear!

Anthony- QUE ME LA PASES!

Terry- SI yo te aviso bye- colgando

Anthony- porque no me la pasaste?

Terry- Porque te tienes que olvidar de esa obsesión loca por mi hermana..

Anthony- No es tan fácil- con cara de preocupación

…..

Candy había entrado a una tienda de recuerdos

Candy- Que se cree ese! Ughhh en serio que ashhh

Karen había entrado y dio una simple vista a Candy y se alejo.

Candy estaba viendo los llaveros y no se dio cuenta de que cuando Karen llego le puso unas pulseras en su bolsa.

Candy levanto la mirada y enfrente de ella estaba Karen de espaldas

Candy- Karen! Karen!

Karen no se movio nio un centímetro solo la ignoro asi que Candy camino hacia ella

Candy- Que te pasa Karen?- preocupada

Karen- Alejate de mi!

Candy- Que..pero..

Karen- Estas sorda o que? Te dije que te fueras! No solamente me robas a mi novio también eres una hipócrita!'

Candy- Karen Neal se quiso propasar tenia que darle un golpe!

Karen- Crees que te voy a creer que fue el? OBVIO QUE NO!

Candy- Que te pasa? Karen….es que

Karen- Olvidalo- saliendo de la tienda

Candy había seguido a Karen pero la alarma comenzó a sonar

Señor- señorita por favor deténgase..necesito revisar su bolsa

Candy- Esta bien tenga- dándole la bolsa

El señor encontró las pulseras y la mirada de Candy llena de confusión se dirigió a la salida donde vio a Karen al otro lado de la calle sonriendo y decía una y otra vez "te lo merecías"

Señor- Me temo que tendrá que venir conmigo

Candy- No espere es que yo no tome eso!

Señor- Eso dicen todos

Candy- Es en serio señor por favor- con desesperación

Que haría Candy, nadie podría ayudarla y no quería ver a su padre. Estaba desesperada y no encontraba salida pero pensó positivamente y sabia que el problema se solucionaría. El problema no era de ella pero de Karen con Neal. Era su amor tan grande que la estaba haciendo ciega? No lo entendía.

Bueno pues otro capítulo gracias por leer dejen reviews por favor y muchas gracias a AbrilMdCh por dejar el primer review! Prometo continuar esta historia aunque me cueste la vida! Soy muy dramática acostúmbrense hehe :D ^^


	3. Chapter 3

La Última Nota Del Verano

Capitulo 3

Karen veía a Candy con preocupación y siendo señalada gustosa.

Karen- te lo merecías mocosa-Caminando lejos del lugar

…

Candy- Señor yo no me robe nada! Cuantas veces se lo tengo que decir?

Señor- No me importa señorita tendre que llamar a sus padres

Candy- Le aplaudo? Pero que bueno aunque mi conciencia esta limpia asi que no me preocupo por nada

Senor- Que muchachita tan insolente. Necesito el numero

Candy- Bien….

…..

Jimmy y Albert estaban en el sótano haciendo vitrales. Aparentemente Jimmy era buen asistente u Albert estaba orgulloso

Albert- Parece que vas progresando hijo

Jimmy- Eso crees?- sonriendo ampliamente

Albert- No lo creo…lo se porque es verdad- acariciándole la cabeza a su hijo

Jimmy- Papa…tu y mama han pensado en volver a estar juntos?- viendo su trabajo

Albert- Jimmy..tu madre esta apunto de casarse- arreglando unos vitrales en las paredes

Jimmy- Y? Tu tienes hijos con ella! Te casaste con ella primero..tienes privilegios!

Albert solto una carcajada

Albert- Bueno si tu crees eso…esperemos a ver que pasa hijo

El teléfono sono y Albert contesto pero la noticia no le agrado mucho.

Albert- Bueno? Hola George! Que?- Abriendo los ojos como platos- lo siento mucho George..no te preocupes estaré ahí en un segundo

Jimmy- Que pasa?

Albert- Parece que tu hermana..robo algo

Jimmy- Otra vez…ahh- tocándose la frente mientras cerraba los ojos

Albert- Vamos hijo- tocándole la espalda a Jimmy

Jimmy- Vamos por la loca

…

Candy estaba esperando sentada enfrente de ese señor de ojos café y bigote negro. Estaba aburrida pero no sabia como reaccionaria su papa y su hermano al llegar…..

Candy- Se tardan

Senor- Mejor calladita ok..solo te salvas porque eres hija de mi mejor amigo

Candy- Como quiera…..- desviando la mirada

Albert había entrado a la tienda con Jimmy y se quedo en el marco de la pequeña puerta viendo sigilosamente a Candy.

Candy- Que me ves?

George no se había dado cuenta de que Albert estaba atrás de el asi que volteo rápidamente.

George- Albert amigo! Que gusto!- abrazando a su amigo

Albert- el gusto seria mas placentero de no ser por las circunstancias

Candy- Blah Blah Blah….

Albert- Tu y yo vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos a casa!

Candy- Como quieras -saliendo de la tienda y metiéndose a la camioneta de su papa

Albert solo dio una mirada triste algo que su amigo noto

George- Todo estará bien Albert tenle paciencia

Albert- Lo siento mucho George

George- No te preocupes..de hecho..me alegro de que haya sido en mi tienda porque no quiero meter en mas problemas a la pequeña…

Albert- pequeña?

George- Que no se te olvide que yo era tio George- apuntando con su dedo índice

Albert-ella tampoco lo ha olvidado pero es tan terca a veces

George- tranquilo amigo- sonriendo-hola Jimmy

Jimmy- hola tio –sonriendo y abrazando a George

Albert- Bueno gracias otra vez George será mejor que nos vayamos..y..lo siento mucho

George- dejando ir a Jimmy y acariciándola la cabeza- tranquilo ya te dije que no hay problema

Albert- de todas formas….

Jimmy- papa deja de repetir lo mismo..no es tu culpa que mi hermana este loca

George- escucha a Jimmy- cerrando los ojos y abriendo uno rápidamente

Jimmy- si papa, escúchame

Albert- esta bien! Bueno nos vemos George. Vámonos Jimmy

Los tres llegaron a la casa y Jimmy era el mas disgustado

Jimmy- NO PUEDO CREER LO TONTA QUE PUEDES SER AVECES!

Candy- Jimmy tranquilízate

Jimmy- NO! NO LO HARE! PAPA Y YO TUVIMOS UN DIA MUY BUENO Y DIVERTIDO! Y TU LO TENIAS QUE ARRUINAR….PORQUE NO MEJOR TE LARGAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y NOS DEJAS TRANQUILOS CANDY?-corriendo a su habitación y azotando la puerta

Candy se sentó en el piso viendo a la pared.

Albert- Espero que estés satisfecha…estas castigada y hablaremos mañana

Candy se levanto y fue por sus maletas para después abrirlas y acomodar algunas cosas

Albertt- que haces?

Candy- hago mis maletas para irme con mi mama

Albert- crees que es asi de fácil Candice? Que es lo que quieres de mi hija?

Candy- Quiero que me creas…yo no robe en esa tienda..lo hice en New York y no volveré a cometer el mismo error papa…yo no robe..créeme por favor

Candy levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. Albert por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio reflejada el alma de su hija en sus ojos. Pudo ver que decía la verdad y se recrimino a sí mismo por no haber creído en ella.

Albert- te creo hija- arrodillándose para abrazar a su hija

Candy solto unas cuantas lagrimas y se quedaron un largo rato en el piso disfrutando la compañía y protección que se ofrecían. Pero Candy salto de golpe.

Albert- que pasa hija?

Candy- mi hermano!- sonriendo y corriendo a su habitación- toc toc toc**

Jimmy- se que eres tu Candy! Vete!

Candy abrió la puerta

Candy- no me voy a ir hermanito- desviando el cojin que su hermano le había arrojado

Jimmy- porque eres asi?

Candy- porque no quiero que me lastimen

Jimmy- no me gusta que seas asi

Candy- esta bien…te prometo que tratare de llevar la fiesta en paz con papa..por ti..

Jimmy- en serio?- mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad

Candy s-..me perdonas?

Jimmy- esta bien loca- abrazando a su hermana

Candy- bueno voy a salir para cuidar a mis tortugas ok

Jimmy- ok..

Candy llevo una silla y algunas otras cosas para cuidar a sus tortugas toda la noche

Candy- esta será una larga noche…-viendo hacia el cielo

Una figura masculina se paro enfrente de Candy. La sorpresa que sintió fue escondida por un rostro fruncido.

Terry- hola pecosita

Candy – que haces aquí?

Terry—Me llamaste recuerdas

Candy- No es verdad

Terry- Bueno pues el acuario dijo que esta era el area con huevos de tortuga

Candy- Asi que no solo trabajas de mecánico…también trabajas en el acuario..algo mas que debería saber de ti? Eres superman?

Terry- Tal vez…pero solo si tu quieres que lo sea- acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Candy

Candy- Bueno haz tu trabajo y dejame

Terry- como quieras pecosa- volteando al nido cubierto por chatarra- lo hiciste tu?

Candy- claro que lo hice yo! Y no gracias a ti! Si quiera yo quiero salvar a las tortugas

Terry- No has pensado en como saldrán si están cubiertas por tanta chatarra? No podrán llegar al agua

Candy solo guardo silencio desviando la mirada mientras se paraba para quitar todo.

Terry- te ayudo?

Candy- no gracias

Terry no obedeció y solo empezó a mover las cosas pero en ese momento toco la mano de Candy mientras que la tomaba posesivamente. La pecosa se sonrojo

Candy- Bueno ya esta- quitando su mano y caminando a su silla

Terry- Hay pecosa- armando una silla y poniéndola junto a Candy

Candy- Que haces?

Terry- Me siento

Candy- Eso es obvio

Terry- entonces para que preguntas?- con una sonrisa sarcástica

Candy solo ignoro el comentario mientras que Terry sacaba un libro de su mochila

Candy- me sorprende que un pervertido como tu lea Shakespeare

Terry- Y a mi me sorprende que una rubia pecosa y bonita sea tan grosera y chismosa

Candy- que dijiste?- volteando hacia Terry

Terry- Lo que oíste-acercando su cara a la de Candy

Candy- cállate- dándole un golpe en el brazo algo que Terry detuvo acercando mas sus caras

….

Jimmy- general, esto no se ve bien- viendo por sus binoculares junto a su papa

Albert- Creo que tendremos que atacar

Jimmy- también lo creo. Atacar a la hermana loca y al pervertido

Albert- Bien dicho!- corriendo hacia donde estaban Candy y Terry

…

Terry-Pporque te sonrojas tanto pecosita?- sonriendo

Candy- Nadie esta sonrojado!

Terry- No?

Candy- no!

Albert- Buenas noches- apareciendo de la nada en medio de Candy y Terry

Candy- Papa!

Terry- Buenas noches señor- levantándose de su asiento

Albert- veo que se divierten

Candy- he no! Es que estamos

Terry- Asi es señor

Albert- Muy cerca- tomando la silla de Terry y viéndolo con desafio

Candy- papa…

Albert -listo- dejándola lejos de la silla de Candy- buenas noches princesa- besando la frente de Candy

Candy y Terry quedaron en silencio viendo a Albert alejarse

Terry- wow

Candy- sip

El tiempo paso y los dos se quedaron dormidos hasta que el amanecer despertó a Terry

Terry se levanto de su silla y se estiro mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba Candy. Su rostro angelical e inocente lo hizo sonreir

Un ruido hizo que se espantara un poco y vio al pequeño Jimmy en el piso

Jimmy- general me pidió que trajera el desayuno- sonriendo y haciendo un saludo militar

Terry- gracias soldado!- siguiéndole el juego

Jimmy- veo que la loca no ha despertado asi que me voy- gateando hacia su casa

Candy despertó después de que Jimmy se fuera

Terry- Buenos días pecosa- sonriendo

Candy- Buenos días pervertido

Terry- hey no te hice nada en la noche asi que no soy ningún pervertido

Candy- Y como lo puedo probar?

Terry- Teniendo una cita conmigo-acercándose a Candy

Candy- Ni loca

Terry- Vamos Pecosa

Candy- no

Terry- te gustan los animales no?

Candy- si pero no significa que quiero estar contigo

Terry- dame un dia Candy..por favor..ven a mi trabajo y tu diras cuando es una cita..

Candy- mmmmm- con una mirada de no muy convencida

Terry- Por favor- sonriendo mientras sus ojos reflejaron dulzura

Candy- ya que me queda…- sonriendo y parándose- pero me voy a arreglar

Terry- esta bien..pero te apuras!

Candy- no!- corriendo hacia su casa para irse a su "cita"

Terry- Hay pecosa…que me esta pasando contigo…-sonriendo y levantando los brazos

WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer el capitulo tres! Siento la demora pero prometo o tardarme tanto de ahora en adelante ok! El próximo capítulo será la primera cita y muchas cosas pueden pasar, asi que lean! :D Gracias y cuídense!


	4. Chapter 4

La Ultima Nota del Verano

Candy estaba a punto de entrar a su casa pero un pequeño incidente que había pasado días atrás le intrigo un poco. Se dio la vuelta para darle a Terry una mirada penetrante mientras caminaba hacia el. Terry solo tenia una cara seria.

Candy- No iré, así que te puedes ir- dando la vuelta para irse

Terry- Porque no pecosa? Prácticamente diste tu palabra- jalándola del brazo

Candy- Suéltame!

Terry- NO!-jalándola a su cuerpo-quiero que me digas porque cambiaste tu actitud

Candy- me pides una oportunidad y después porque no quiero ir…aun sabiendo que tienes novia

Terry- Yo no tengo novia

Candy- No? Entonces dime quien es una rubia alta, ojos azules y cabello lago y lacio

Terry- Cabello largo y lacio..rubia..Susana..- mientras palidecía

Candy- Te lo dije- soltándose del agarre y caminando hacia su casa por nueva cuenta

Terry- PECOSA- corriendo y parándose enfrente de Candy para detenerla

Candy-que quieres Terry? Ves…apenas te conozco y ya esta una mentira..sabes creo mejor somos desconocidos ok?- tratando de pasar pero Terry no la dejaba

Terry- Si me dejaras explicarte Candy!

Candy- que no me escuchaste?

Terry- SUSANA NO ES MI NOVIA!  
Candy- Pues no te creo..

Terry- Pues es la verdad..Candy mirame- alzando la voz

Candy- no…

Terry- MIRAME- tomando la barbilla de Candy y haciendo que lo viera

Candy empezó a sentirse nerviosa y a sonrojarse

Terry- Susana no es alguien importante..ni mi novia, ni mi ex..nada..tengo a personas mas importantes que en verdad quiero pero ella no

Candy- como puedo creerte?

Terry se empezó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Candy.

Albert- HIJA!

El grito de Albert hizo que se separaran rápidamente

Candy- voy papa!- volteando un poco hacia su casa

Terry- Mi invitación sigue en pie?

Candy- esta bien- con cara seria- no te garantizo divertirme

Terry- con estar a tu lado es mas que suficiente- sonriendo ligeramente

Candy corrió hacia su casa para que Terry no notara su sonrojo. Entro a su casa con la respiración muy agitada y vio a su padre

Candy- que papa?

Albert- Quería ver si me podía ayudar a…regar las plantas!

Candy- Papa..lo hiciste esta mañana…

Albert- Queria hacerlo otra vez…

Candy- SI claro

Candy entro a su habitación y se puso unos jeans color gris y una blusa de tirantes negra con una blanca de manga ¾ encima y sus converse. Su cabello lo puso en una cola alta y salió rápido para encontrarse con Terry.

Terry- wow pecosita

Candy- que? Vamonos antes de que me arrepienta..

Terry- Esta bien my lady

Caminaron por la arena hasta llegar a una calle transitada en la cual se vieron obligados a cruzar. Llegaron a un gran acuario.

Candy- Así que este es el lugar en el que trabajas

Terry- Si pecosa..vamos- tomando la mano de Candy

Candy se sonrojo otra vez, algo que hizo que Terry riera

Candy- de que te ríes?

Terry- Te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas-sonriendo

Candy- TERRY!- pegándole en el brazo- déjame- soltando la mano de Terry

Terry- está bien está bien, espérame aquí

Candy- esta bien

Terry- No te escapes ehh!

Candy- Noo..- rodando sus ojos

Terry- Prométemelo

Candy- te lo prometo- dándose la vuelta mientras veía el corredor que llevaba a una parte llena de agua en la que podía hacer una ilusión que la persona también estaba nadando con los peces.

Candy- esto es hermoso- sonriendo pero su sonrisa se hizo mas grande al ver una cara muy conocida aparecía enfrente de ella jugando con los peces

Candy- Terry?- sonriendo mientras que ell lo hacia también y le hacia señas a Candy y escribía algo en su pizarrón

Terry- _**Ya es una cita oficial pecosa?**_

Candy solo pudo reír a lo que había leído y alzo sus manos en señal de [no lo se]

Terry le hizo señas para que subiera las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie

Cuando Candy llego, Terry salió a la superficie y se quito su equipo para hablar con Candy

Terry- Pecosa?

Candy- Mande?-sentandose en una piedra junto al agua

Terry- Me encantas- sonriendo maliciosamente

Candy- Ni que me interesara- volteando

Terry- Tienes que ver esto..es hermoso

Candy- Lo es..pero no tengo nada que ponerme por el momento asi que no!

Terry- Bueno, entonces ayúdame a salir- nadando adonde estaba Candy y dándole la mano

Candy- esta bien- aceptando la mano pero Terry la jalo y cayó en el agua

Candy- TERRY! – salpicando agua

Terry- Hahaha pecosa tenia que hacerlo- nadando hacia ella y abrazándola- Me gustas Candy

Candy se quedo sin palabras

Terry- La forma que sonries, miras a las personas, tratas de esconder tus sentimientos, tus ojos, tu manera de ser….todo

Candy- Terry..

Terry- te pedí una oportunidad Candy y quiero que me la des por favor..

Candy sonrió ante esas palabras y solo abrazo a Terry. Los dos salieron del acuario riendo tomados de la mano. Tomaron su camino por la playa sintiendo las olas tocar sus pies.

Candy- Se siente raro estar en el mar

Terry- Porque?

Candy- No he venido desde que mis abuelos murieron

Terry- Lo siento

Candy- No importa..solo es raro estar de regreso

Terry- Sabes que es raro también?

Candy- que?

Terry- esto- tomando a Candy en brazos y dando vueltas en el aire mientras caian los dos. El sobre ella viéndola a los ojos.

Terry- eres hermosa

Candy sonrio y sitio el beso que Terry depositaba en sus calidos labios.

Terry acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente

Terry- Vamos- sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Candy levantarse y la abrazaba

Estaban caminando hasta que pasaron junto a unas personas que estaba jugando volleyball

Luisa- Susana que no es ese Terry?

Susana- Claro que es…esperame aquí Luisa

…

Anthony- Terry amigo!

Terry- Heyy Tony

Candy- terry voy por una malteada ..

Terry- te acompaño

Candy- No, esta bien tu quédate con..tu amigo

Terry- Segura?

Candy- si, ve- sonriendo mientras soltaba su mano

Susana siguió a Candy hasta que llego a la pequeña tienda

Susana- Asi que tu eres mi reemplazo

Candy- disculpa?

Susana- Adivina quien soy querída…soy la novia oh bueno al parecer tiene una nueva distracción asi que supongo que ya no

Candy- Creo que tu confundiste las cosas QUERIDA

Susana- Yo creo que no…hizo la escena del acuario y cargarte el la arena hasta caer sobre ti y decirte que eres hermosa?- Candy palideció y frunció el ce~o- Lo ha hecho con todas, y muy pronto se cansara de ti y te daras cuenta de las mentiras…yo pase por esto y por eso te digo que te alejes de el antes de que sea muy tarde- sonriendo malévolamente- bueno me voy, hasta luego

Candy lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia su casa sin importarle nada. Llego a su casa y se encerró en su haitacion llamándose así misma tonta.

Susana- Tu noviecita porfinn se fue mi amor

Terry- Que? Susana donde esta Candy..que le hiciste?

Susana- Nada..solo le dije la verdad..los mismos juegos no? Tratas de lastimarme..la pagas Terry Grandchester

Terry- No puedo creerlo Susana…alejate de mi…y de Candy también..y te lo advierto..si algo le pasa estas muerta

Susana- uff que miedo e da- sonriendo

Terry corrió con todas sus fuerzas a casa de Candy para ver si había regresado. Esto no andaba nada bien y era su culpa. Que pasaría? Candy la mujer por la que realmente se interesaba le creería? LA mujer que había impactado su corazón lo perdonaría?

Bueno gracias por leer el 4 episodio ¡y muchas gracias por los reviewss! Me gustan mucho y además las recomendaciones son geniales! Saludos y hasta pronto!


End file.
